Venom: Desolation
by Aferus
Summary: Director Nick Fury sends Spider-Man and the team out to a deep-space helicarrier under the command of S.W.O.R.D. that had recently lost contact with its agency. Once on-board, they uncover something sinister that had come into contact with the S.W.O.R.D. agents, a villain they had run into before, evolved to kill on instinct. Based on the plot of Alien: Isolation. (Abandoned)
1. An Inconvenience

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ultimate Spider-Man™ series, Ultimate Spider-Man™ is a sole trademark of Marvel Animation Studios.

 **Author's Note:** So, this is obviously a spin-off Spider-Man story that revolves around the plot of _Alien: Isolation_ , with added twists that will deem appropriate for the Marvel Universe. It's mainly horror-orientated and this is my first attempt at a horror genre.

I've tried my best not to actually copy step-by-step the plot of the video game, but I've added and replaced elements of the plot so that it makes it worthwhile for the story. I hope you all enjoy and find it **somewhat** interesting, Thanks!

* * *

 _ **An Inconvenience**_

A raging storm ensued in the skies above the city of New York, its thunder booming and lightning streaking across the sky. It was almost like Thor himself was playing with Earth's weather, causing to be more hectic than usual.

Within the darkened clouds, the stealthy S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-Carrier floated peacefully, as though the storm wasn't affecting it in the slightest. With its continued operations, S.H.I.E.L.D. keeps the enemies at bay and the superheroes busy fighting them.

At the helm was a small team of analysts, specialists, and agents, some of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s finest, working to maintain operations within the region, with the enigmatic director, Nicholas Fury, keeping a close eye on them all.

On this particular day, the bridge was quiet, with the regular chatter between specialists and the constant clicker from the keyboards. The radar was blank and the world map of all operations was tasked out with the locations of each Avenger.

An Avenger termed as "Earth's Mightiest Hero", one of a team known collectively as the Avengers, greatly known to be the protectors of humanity and the world. S.H.I.E.L.D. has worked hand-in-hand with them, and Nick Fury himself has come to consider them a closer ally than the agents he works with.

Fury sternly looked outside the front glass pane of the bridge, with a hot cup of coffee in his hand, watching the continuous lightning strikes as they blew over the ship.

"Director, there's an urgent message for you." One of the agents informed him as he approached the director.

"Of course there is." Fury calmly commented, with his back still towards the agent, still facing the window. "There always is."

Fury seemed to find comfort in that.

"Sir?"

"Don't mind me." Fury gave a small chuckle and turned to face him. "Who's the sender?"

The director began walking towards his command console, the agent following him at his side.

"The commanding officer of S.W.O.R.D., Special Agent Abigail Brand."

"Brand?" Fury rushed to his console and opened the message, which revealed to be an unencrypted audio message. He dismissed the agent, looked around, and closed his console to take the message in his office.

As he walked out of the bridge and through the corridors, all that was running in his mind was what in the world would Special Agent Abigail Brand need that would be so urgent to directly contact Nick Fury himself?

If it wasn't urgent, he wouldn't be worried. He and Brand have known each other for a while, and he considers her a good friend. But, protocol between S.H.I.E.L.D. and its counterpart agency S.W.O.R.D. would dictate that they be required to speak through official channels, not urgent messaging between consoles.

That meant that there was something she had to tell him that she didn't want anyone else to know. It was the only logical reason.

Fury entered his office and sat down at his desk, opening up Brand's audio message on his computer interface. It started with loud garble before her voice was heard:

"Fury, It's Brand. Listen, I don't have much time to explain, and I can't transfer this information out to the rest of S.W.O.R.D. to know… not yet anyway. We've recently lost contact with one of our deep space observational helicarrier stations out beyond the solar system, the _Spectatorem_. We've had it stationed out there to observe, listen, and record any alien signals that we could route back to _The Peak_ for further examination… "

She began to whisper and a loud thud was heard in the audio.

"…The administrators on-board the station had recently come in contact with some sort of life-form. They kept it hidden from the rest of the crew under my direct order, but the recent silence has kept me worried. I don't want the loss of life on my hands, but if the rest of S.W.O.R.D. finds out we lost a whole helicarrier beyond the sector… It's going to turn tables… and both agencies can't afford that right now."

Fury sighed as he listened, frustrated by what Brand was telling him.

"…I need you to help me investigate the communications silence. I need a team on-board to re-establish communications and not alert the rest of the agency of what's happened. The rest of it I can mitigate from my end. Just please, Fury. This is urgent… Send me a message in reply to know your answer… Brand Out."

The audio message ended there.

The director shook his head as he deleted the message to avoid anyone on the network to read it.

He gave it some thought, to figure out what the hell he was planning to do to help Brand. It was obvious that she wasn't giving him all the information about the incident over the message… but perhaps it was too important to discuss over an unencrypted vector. He knew Brand too well for it to be a wild goose chase too.

And if S.W.O.R.D. and S.H.I.E.L.D. caught wind of what she had ordered them to do… communicate with an unknown life-form, an extraterrestrial… the result would most certainly end her career and ruin her. He didn't want that.

Looking through his files, he searched for available agents that could be up for such a mission, as he had now come to expect hostile action if they are to come on-board. He needed agents that he could trust.

"As tempted as I am to send the Avengers on this… I don't want to send them out beyond Earth's atmosphere… it's too risky." Fury said to himself as he scrolled through the list of available agents.

Suddenly, he thought of the perfect team to send out.

* * *

The alarm clock rang loudly right next to Parker's ear, waking him up and causing him to jump out of bed simultaneously.

"Yowww!" Peter got up from the floor, feeling groggier than ever, holding his head from where he landed on the carpet.

He looked at his alarm clock, which was still buzzing loudly, swiftly picking it up and throwing it out the window.

 **I need a quieter alarm clock! Something that's not so loud! Or something that won't make noise and keep me in bed longer, that's even better!**

"Peter!" Aunt May's voice was heard down the hallway from his room. "Get up or you'll be late for school!"

"When am I ever early, Aunt May?" Peter murmured as he lazily put his bed together.

He turned to look into his disorganized closet, looking through the scattered clothes on the floor to find a shirt that either didn't smell or wasn't too wrinkly.

He then took a quick glance outside the window.

 **Ah crap, it's raining outside too. I think I'll just web-swing to school to avoid having to walk in the rain to the bus stop!** **Is it a good idea? Yeeeaaaahh…. I think so.**

Peter got dressed in something casual and got his belongings, quickly walking out of his room towards the kitchen. Aunt May had already left his breakfast, freshly cooked, on the table for him to chow on before he left.

"Good morning, Pete." Aunt May, who looked already dressed for the day, smiled his way as she put away the pans she used to cook with.

"Morning, Aunt May." He sat down. "Surprise seeing you here in the morning, you're usually out on your morning jogs at this point in time."

"Yeah well, it's raining pretty bad today. As tempting as it was to run in it, I didn't want to get sick."

 **Well that's never stopped her before.**

"I see!"

Peter started to eat while Aunt May grabbed her purse. "There's a writer's convention today in the city and I'm going to go with some friends!"

"Oh yeah? Sounds like… fun!"

 **I don't mind reading as much as the next guy, but I've never heard of a convention for** _ **writers**_ **. It's like "Oh, you like reading? Me too! Let's go see other people who like to read!"**

 **That's my opinion anyway! What we need is a convention where people dress up in their favorite costumes and there's a bunch of cool stuff to watch and do!**

"What's _your_ plan for today, Pete?"

"Oh, you know." Peter finished his food. "Go to school, do homework, eat, sleep…"

… **web-sling across the city, beat-up bad guys, stop a few robberies, and maybe save the world.**

 **Maybe.**

"Why not go out to hang with those friends you have? Sam, Luke, Ava and Danny?"

 **If you only knew how much time we actually spend hanging out, you'd understand.**

"I'll ask them to see what they're up to." Peter got up and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

 **Odds are they're probably going to do the same thing, minus web-slinging. That's** _ **my**_ **thing.**

"Well, have fun, dear." Aunt May gave Peter a hug.

"You too, Aunt May." Peter shook it off, feeling a bit weird afterwards.

 **I'm not one for that whole mushy hug thing.**

Aunt May's car had broken down earlier in the week, so she had to make do with taking the city bus downtown for work and whatever else she had going on. So there was no use trying to ask to take the car. Once she had left, Peter changed over to his Spidey costume and web-slung through the rain en-route to the school.

 **This is much better than having to take the bus!**

Suddenly, he heard the alarm at a nearby jewelry store go off. He glanced to see masked men running out of the store with bags in their hands. As they spotted the web-slinger, they ran the opposite direction.

 **Oh for the love of… Jeez! It's not even eight in the morning and they're out robbing!** **Well, there goes any chance for me getting to school on time!**

Spidey dropped off his backpack on one of the rooftops as he pursued the robbers.

* * *

 _Pop_.

Sam Alexander chewed his piece of gum, obnoxiously, while sitting in the Detention Room at Midtown High. He sat in the far back, while Ava, Danny, and Luke sat near the front, all of them impatiently waiting for Parker to show up, along with Principal Coulson.

"He's late again." Sam pointed out as he looked at his smartphone. "Talk about Mr. Punctual!"

"I am sure he has his reason for being tardy this time." Danny turned to look at Sam. "Last week, he was late because he had to save a woman from getting robbed in an alley."

"That was yesterday, Danny." Luke corrected him.

"Oh, well…" Danny just shrugged. "Maybe his bus got stuck in traffic."

"Parker taking a bus? Ha, that's funny!" Ava sarcastically pointed out. "No, he's _late_. He probably threw his alarm clock out the window _again_."

 _Pop_.

"Will you stop popping your gum like that?" Ava sternly asked Sam.

 _Pop_.

"No." Sam smiled.

"I thought you didn't like chewing gum." Luke wondered. "You said it's bad for your teeth."

"Um, _yeah_ , but have you tried this new tropical fruit minty fresh gum pieces?!" Sam flashed the gum packet at them. "This... this is gold! I can take a few cavities for this deliciousness!"

 _Pop_.

Suddenly, the door opened and Principal Coulson entered the room with a folder in his hand. "Good morning, team."

He dropped off the folder at the table in front and looked at them. "Mr. Parker's late again?"

"He is… saving a woman from getting robbed in an alley!" Danny tried excusing for him.

Coulson gave them a confused look and crossed his arms. "I thought he did that last week."

"It was…yesterday." Luke placed his palm over his face.

"This is the fifth time this month he's been late." Coulson looked at his watch. "I can't keep excusing him, and just because he's Spider-Man, it does not mean he can show up late to school."

"…or cheat off of me during our exams." Ava murmured.

 _Pop_.

"I completely agree, Coulson." Sam stood up from his chair and walked towards the front of the room to face his teammates. "And _this_ is a perfect example of why _I_ think that Sam Alexander should lead this team from here on out!"

"You're worse than Parker!" Ava pointed out.

"Ah, but the watch does not lie." Sam glanced at the clock.

"I think we're better off without Nova in charge." Peter entered the room, looking drenched. He shut the door behind him as he walked his way towards an empty chair, his shoes squeaking behind him.

"Don't ask." He sat down and crossed his arms. "Jewelry thieves."

"Peter, you can't be this continuously late all the time." Coulson lectured him. "If it happens again, I'm going to start marking you down with absences. And if it's a _good reason_ , just contact me ahead of time."

"Well, there goes your 'perfect' attendance." Ava smirked at Peter, gesturing the quotations too.

"I'll keep that in mind." Peter sighed.

 _Pop_.

Sam sat back down where he was previously seated. "Keep this up web-head and I'll be leading the team."

"Why do you want to lead the team so badly?" Luke questioned. "I get that you like the spotlight and all but we've seen you try to lead us during our training sessions."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam defensively asked.

"You suck at leading." Peter coolly answered, causing the team to snicker and Sam's face to redden.

"Enough." Coulson stopped the banter. "We have more pressing issues to address."

"What's going on?" Luke pondered.

Coulson held up the folder that he carried into the room and placed it back on the desk, opening it and looking through the papers. "Director Nick Fury contacted me not too long ago, and he's got a mission for you guys that has to stay strictly _off_ the records, off official S.H.I.E.L.D. channels."

"Oh boy, here's that fabled black ops mission you've been waiting for, Sam." Luke glanced back to Sam.

 _Pop_.

"That's why I can't put this information up on a computer display." Coulson continued. "So based off what Fury's told me. Our counterpart agency, S.W.O.R.D., has recently lost communications with a deep-space observational helicarrier station called the _Spectatorem_. They need to send a team out there to investigate the reason it lost contact and to re-establish a link back to S.W.O.R.D."

"Why can't S.W.O.R.D. do it?" Ava asked the obvious question.

"The commanding officer for S.W.O.R.D. doesn't want this to go through the agency." Coulson vaguely answered. "Don't ask me what that means, because I know as much as you do right now."

"So what? We go into space, find this station, and turn it back on?" Sam shook his head. "Sounds easy enough. What are you complaining about, Ava?"

"Doesn't this seem a bit too suspicious to you?" Ava argued. "If it was that _simple_ , they wouldn't be sending _us_. Something's going on over there that whoever's calling the shots over at S.W.O.R.D. doesn't want us to know about."

"I agree." Coulson nodded.

"We must exercise caution." Danny commented. "How will we be getting there, Principal Coulson?"

"Fury's provided an interstellar transport that'll get you all out there. And please, don't call it a…"

"A spaceship!" Sam exclaimed in excitement. "Oh man, maybe we'll run into my mentor, Rocket, out there, and the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy!"

"Only _you_ would be excited about this deep-space mission." Peter gave him a smug look.

 _Pop_.

"Best hope the airlock doesn't eject you out into space web-head. That's all _I'm_ saying." Sam grinned.

"So when do we head out?" Luke asked Coulson.

"Tonight."

"Well, damn." Sam spat his gum out into the wrapper it came in. "There goes my plans."

"Which was…?" Coulson asked.

"Drinking soda and playing Xbox, that's all he cares about these days." Peter answered for him.

"Hey!... Well… yeah but…" Sam shut out.

"I'll prepare what gear you guys will need and have it on-board, as well as any other excuses to get you guys out of work for the next few days." Coulson assured them. "I'll meet you all tonight on-board the helicarrier."

"Coulson, I just want you to know how inconvenient the details of this mission are." Ava added with stern in her voice.

"You're telling me." Sam stuck another piece of gum in his mouth.

"Shut it, Sam."

 _Pop_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, again, this is my first attempt at something new. Something a bit more original than what I had previously written. But, I hope this is a bit refreshing as far as the first story goes. Feedback is appreciated to see where I can go with this story. Thank you!


	2. Voyage to Nowhere

_**Voyage to Nowhere**_

* * *

That night, the team met back up on the Tri-Carrier, all of them wondering what the hell was going to happen next. The storm was still ongoing into the evening, and the lightning illuminated the flight deck of the Tri-Carrier with each strike.

Principal Coulson had the team meet up in the briefing room, where they usually hold their debriefings after an important mission. Once they were geared up and ready, Director Nick Fury appeared at last to address what they would be doing.

"Well, well, you finally show up." Nova sarcastically clapped. "I was beginning to think Coulson was pulling our leg about this whole space mission."

"Not funny, Nova." Spidey murmured at him.

"Good evening, team." Fury just ignored him as he made sure all the monitors and displays in the room were turned off. He even unplugged the security camera that was nearby.

"They weren't joking, this is real." Luke commented, seeing that Fury had made sure nobody could listen in.

"It is." Fury's voice was grave. "I'm not going to send you kids out without letting you know the situation."

Spidey slammed the table with his hand. "Thank you! Finally some real answers!"

"I don't really have much on my side either, kid." Fury shrugged. "Earlier today, I received an audio message from the commanding officer of S.W.O.R.D. requesting a team to investigate the recent communications break from one of their deep-space observational helicarriers, one of only a few they have out beyond the solar system."

"We already know this, Director Fury." Iron Fist politely interrupted. "I think what will help us out in this situation are parameters, and what threats we may face."

Fury crossed his arms. "Well that's the thing, Rand. I haven't a clue of what you guys might face out there."

"What do you mean, Fury?" White Tiger questioned.

The director rolled his eye as he started to pace around the table with his arms still crossed. "The commanding officer, Special Agent Brand, said that the S.W.O.R.D. administrators on-board had come in contact with a life-form of some sort, and kept it a secret from the crew. Her bet, as well as mine, is that the life-form has something to do with the loss of communications."

"Life-form? What, like a Martian?" Spidey asked, thinking of any enemies they've faced that could be of alien origin.

"If it's alien, then who knows what they might've run into." Nova commented with a more serious tone. "I have a few guesses as to what, but nothing good."

"Then I leave you to be the subject matter expert on this once you guys are out there." Fury sternly told Nova.

"W-what?! I didn't ask for that!" Nova argued.

"I'm not giving you a choice."

Nova took a deep sigh. "Well, at least I know a thing or two about actually _being_ in space."

"Hey, you said you wanted some sort of leadership." Powerman chuckled. "Consider this your big break."

"Yeah, Nova, let's hear what knowledge you actually got under that bucket." White Tiger added.

"Very funny." Nova sarcastically said.

"Alright, Fury, once we get on-board, what next?" Spidey moved on to the important priority.

"Once you guys get on-board, the first thing I would _like_ for you to do is to find any personnel that can help you out. But the priority at the end is to re-establish a link back to S.W.O.R.D. and make sure they're updated on their status, but beyond that… well, it's at your discretion." Fury directed that towards Spidey.

"And how the hell are we supposed to 're-establish' communications?" Powerman asked with much skepticism. "We're not helicarrier engineers or communicators here."

"That's why I said find someone who can help." Fury answered. "As a last resort, use the ship's communicator to directly contact me."

"That's after the point in time we just say 'screw it', right?" Nova snickered.

"Precisely." Fury grinned.

* * *

The team prepped up and got their specialized space-suits loaded up on the S.H.I.E.L.D. interstellar transport craft, or the "spaceship" as Nova called it. The ship itself was a considerable size, with its own living quarters and medical compartment next to the cockpit. The simplicity of the flying controls were so easy that Nova caught the hang of it and elected himself as pilot of the _Viator_ , as Nova also called it.

Fury made sure that the takeoff of the _Viator_ didn't show up as a deep-space vessel on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-Carrier system. Before they took off, Fury and Coulson assured them that they would keep track of where they are while they're out in space.

As they broke past the atmosphere, the team started to laze about the ship. The Stark-powered engine of the ship would take them a few days to get past Saturn, so they quickly got to doing what they would regularly do.

"I should've brought my Xbox, would've made the trip less boring." Nova complained as he placed the ship on auto-pilot in the cockpit.

"I'm surprised you didn't." Spidey agreed. "I think Danny and Luke are going to set up a Monopoly game in a bit, you should be a part of it."

 **Hell, I might just play because I haven't played a lick of Monopoly since I was a kid. And it was when I couldn't even add money amounts.**

"What's Ava doing?"

"Well, she brought her schoolwork, so she's in her little sleeping cubicle doing her homework for the next week." Spidey answered. "Speaking of which, have you seen those small things?"

"They look pretty uncomfortable. I feel bad for Luke, it's like sleeping in a sideways box with crappy cushioning."

 **I guess if you're** _ **that**_ **tired, you can end up sleeping in just about the strangest of places.**

Nova slumped back in his pilot's chair. "You got any thoughts about this 'unofficial' mission?"

"To be honest, I have a feeling that we're going to show up and nothing bad happened, their antenna or whatever must've broken and they're going to ask 'who the heck sent you?' or something like that." Spidey joked.

"Ha, and then we're going to have to explain how the almighty Nick Fury sent us to save them."

"Oh boy, let's just hope that ends up being the case." Spidey laughed.

"Heh… Here's hoping."

Nova ended up falling asleep on the pilot's chair as the _Viator_ continued through past the Mars orbit and into the asteroid belt, several hours into the flight now.

Spidey walked into Powerman and Iron Fist's heated game of Monopoly inside the medical compartment of the ship. They used a small plastic gurney to set up the board and used the leaning overhead lights to shine over the board.

 **I didn't even realize they had started the game already! They must've really gotten bored while I talked to Nova.**

"I don't get it!" Powerman was at a loss looking at his rapidly depleting stack of game money. "How the heck…?"

"Houses, Luke… Houses and Hotels." Iron Fist grinned as he collected another $200 passing "Go".

"Looks like the game got good." Spidey leaned up against the doorway to the medical room.

"Don't let him fool you, but Danny can play a good board game." Powerman shook his head as he rolled the dice. "…especially Monopoly."

The dice rolled seven, and Powerman moved his thimble piece forward.

"You guys have any thoughts about what we might _find_ when we reach the _Spectatorem_?" Spidey asked the both of them, just to inquire more information from the teammates.

 **I don't usually do this, asking them what they feel about a big mission, but Ava's right. This is too fishy for my liking, and they're keeping us too much in the dark for this to be just a routine type of mission.**

"There is something up, no doubt about that." Iron Fist calmly stated as he bought another house for one of his properties. "But I don't think Director Fury should have jumped to help this agency without more information about this. It was too risky."

"True, still, look where we are, outer space!" Powerman smiled to himself. "Now, you want the honest answer or the optimistic answer, web-head?"

"Both?"

"Well, the optimistic answer is that I think this is going to be a wild-goose chase and that we're going to find the crew all fine and dandy and maybe their communicator piece got broken or something. That's my best guess." Powerman landed on one of Iron Fist's properties and paid the rent for him, losing more money.

"…But the honest answer is that there's definitely more to it than I'd like to admit. I wouldn't be surprised if we ran into some giant alien monster with blood thirsty jaws or something."

 **Jeez… I guess that's as honest as I would've expected.**

"You might be right." Spidey concurred.

"Ha, just relax. Let ol' Nova fly us there and then we'll figure it out from there." Powerman assured him. "Who knows? It'll probably be cool along the way."

 **We've been out in outer space plenty of times, so he might be right.**

"I believe you owe me a bit of money, good sir." Iron Fist grinned ear to ear when Powerman landed on another one of his properties.

"Damn it…"

Spidey watched them play a little longer until Iron Fist had literally run Powerman dry since he owned almost the entire board. He joined in as a third player for the next game until Iron Fist won (again). With that, Spidey left them as they did one more game between themselves.

Powerman believed he had discovered Iron Fist's secret to Monopoly.

Glancing over into the cockpit, Nova was snoring off the trip with the ship still on auto-pilot.

 **I'm glad he's doing well without his soda and Xbox. Who knows what would've happened otherwise, he might've gone crazy and then we would've sat on a missing ship searching for another missing ship!**

Spidey headed into the sleeping quarters to see what White Tiger was doing… homework as usual. She sat in her sleeping cubicle next to a tall stack of books and textbooks with her mask off. She switched from writing on a piece of paper and scrolling through something on her mobile tablet.

"Is there ever a time where you're _not_ doing homework?" Spidey asked her, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Is that an actual question?" Ava shot him a look. "Yes, there are actually times where I'm _not_ doing homework, Parker. I doubt you know anything about actually doing that."

 **Is she serious? Is there** _ **actually**_ **a moment where she's doing something else?**

 **Probably sleeping or surfing the web for research projects. Or perhaps she** _ **should**_ **be sleeping but she's too busy surfing the web for research projects.**

 **Probably the latter.**

"Hey, I know a thing or two, thank you very much." Spidey sarcastically replied. "What are you working on?"

"Do you want the full title of the class or just the general subject?"

"Eh, never-mind." Spidey looked at his own cubicle. "Is it comfy at all?"

"No. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't exactly know how comfort design."

"I bet." Spidey crawled in it and laid on the outrageously uncomfortable cushion.

 **Gee… it's like sitting on a rock covered in pillows.**

"Hey, so any thoughts on what we're going to find at this place?" Spidey then asked her what he had already asked the whole team.

"I overheard you asking the others." She put her tablet down and looked at him. "What, you scared, spider?"

"No!"

 **Maybe.**

"This 'life-form' that S.W.O.R.D. got in contact with is what bugs me. If it's some kind of alien, the only person that might have any information on that is Sam." Ava explained to him. "…which is bad because none of us have a background with it."

"What should be our plan?"

"You tell me, you're the leader here." Ava smirked.

"Yeah well, I need advisors too."

"Ha, I'm glad we can agree on that." Ava sarcastically replied as she looked at her tablet again. "We should have two of us up here on the ship in case we need to quickly contact S.H.I.E.L.D., and have three of us on-board with links to the _Viator_ from our communicators."

 **That sounds like a good idea!**

 **See? Great advisors I got here!**

"I think we might … run with that… idea." Spidey agreed as he began drifting off into his sleep, closing his eyes.

* * *

Powerman walked into the sleeping quarters with Nova sleeping in his arms. Ava looked up at him.

"Hey." Powerman greeted her. "I figured he could sleep somewhere other than the pilot's chair. Danny took over the helm."

"He's probably better off on the pilot's seat, these aren't any better." Ava told him, touching the tough cushion inside the cubicles.

"Meh." Powerman put him in his own cubicle, glancing over at Spidey, who was knocked out.

"He ask you what you thought about this mission?" Powerman asked her, with a glint of tiredness in his voice.

"Yeah, you know he always does that before any mission he has a bad feeling about, right?"

"He's not usually wrong." Powerman told her assuredly.

"I know, but I'm not going to tell _him_ that." She shook her head. "It'll get to his head faster than Nova's bucket exploding from becoming leader for a day."

"I guess we'll see what's in store for us." Powerman walked back out to the cockpit.

"I guess so." Ava shook her head as she returned to her studies.

Moments later, she threw one of her textbooks at Nova for snoring so loudly.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, I think I have a better planning focus as far as this story goes. I don't really want it to be a full length novel piece like I did for _The Phantom_ and to an extent for _Specter Haven_ , which I don't see any future chapters going for it for now… The spark for the story has dimmed for me in the recent months. And this piece is something for me to get back into a better swing of writing.

I appreciate the reviews so far, I'll definitely be continuing this story as best I can.

 **Sport21:** Thank you, I appreciate your feedback. I had done (what I had considered) my best pairing for both Peter/Ava in _The Phantom_ , and this one might have a pairing but I really just want to focus on writing for the horror element. Might there be flirting? Maybe. I'm planning the story as I write along, same way I did with _The Phantom_.

 **TheOnyxDragon12:** Thanks, I was hoping for that effect.

 **Guest:** I appreciate the update as well as the feedback. I understand the series has carried the team out of the school and amongst other superheroes, and I'm fine with that, but the plot that I'm planning for centers around the earlier seasons of the show. Great point though, thanks.

 **Arrowshaft:** Thank you, I appreciate the feedback!


	3. Space-Walk

_**Space-Walk**_

* * *

The external temperature outside of the _Viator_ dropped as the team reached beyond the solar system, now a few Earth days into their trip to investigate the _Spectatorem_. The unique features that the ship carried had a stasis sleeping system that placed them in sleep for as long as it took to get through the trip.

Nova primarily flew the ship or checked on it to make sure nothing attacked them or anything, but they rotated shifts to monitor the auto-pilot system. Nova didn't mind, he liked being in control of the ship.

The trip came to a close as they had finally reached the sector in the galaxy where the _Spectatorem_ was supposed to be stationed, in orbit next to a gas giant in a neighboring planetary system.

As they decreased speed, they realized they had run into an asteroid field.

"Whoa!" Nova took the ship off auto-pilot and took the manual controls to dodge the asteroids. "How the heck did the ship not detect this?!"

Smaller pieces of asteroids scratched the hull of the ship, but Nova was more worried about the larger truck-sized ones that hurdled around him. He quickly took evasive action.

White Tiger ran to the cockpit from the sleeping quarters. "Nova, what's going on?!"

"Asteroid field!" Nova evasively shifted the ship to avoid hitting a huge rock. "Where are the others?!"

"Still stuck in their sleeping stasis!" Tiger answered. "I'll go wake them up!"

"No, wait!" Nova stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"What?!"

"Look!" Nova pointed at a large massing of rocks blocking their way. "I'm gonna get out and blast them out of the way, but you got to take the wheel!"

"You sure!?"

"Here!" Nova got out of the chair and she quickly strapped in, more asteroids scraping across the hull. "It's like driving, just… keep the wheel straight!"

"I know how to fly it!" Tiger snapped.

"Keep the big ones off!" Nova ordered her as he got out of the cockpit and ejected himself out the airlock.

He flew towards the front of the ship and sped up to keep up with it, using his powers to blast the larger asteroids out of the way.

"Nova!" Tiger called out to him. "You're gonna get killed out there! Have the team help you!"

"No!" Nova yelled back. "Keep pressing, we're almost out of it!"

They flew past another grouping of large rocks, and as they pulled out of the field, but a small rock cracked the front window pane of the _Viator_ 's cockpit.

"Damn!" Tiger exclaimed. Nova looked back and gave her the thumbs up, flying back through the airlock and back onto the ship.

"Smooth flying, Ava. I didn't know you had it in you!" Nova joked as he brushed some dirt off his shoulder.

"Thanks, but there's a crack on the window panel! Look!" Tiger pointed at it. Nova took a close look at it.

"Just a scratch, it'll push through."

"Right." Tiger sounded unconvinced. "I'll leave you to be the expert on that."

Nova resumed his spot on the pilot's seat and looked ahead through the window, his eyes widened. "Ava, go get the others."

"What?" Tiger looked outside the window as well and made the same face Nova did. "I'll go get them right away."

Tiger woke the others up from their sleep. The wonders of Stark technology was able to keep them sleeping through the rumble and tumble of an asteroid field.

"We apologize for not aiding you when that predicament occurred." Iron Fist solemnly told them as they walked out of the sleeping quarters. Tiger must have told them what happened.

"Yeah, yeah." Tiger shook her head. "You _boys_ don't even need that sleeping system to be asleep that long."

"Yeah? Well at least we don't go on a murdering spree if we get woken up." Spidey snapped back jokingly.

"Hey, she steered the _Viator_ through that field and saved our butts, she's all right." Nova vouched for her. "Anyway, guys, look…"

The team stared straight ahead, and there they saw it…

S.W.O.R.D.'s deep-space helicarrier was immense, almost a thousand times larger than the Tri-Carrier. It wasn't designed like the helicarriers they had come to know. It looked more like a traditional space-station floating out in space.

It looked like it wasn't designed to fly fast but rather maintain its position in orbit. It had no exterior defenses except the armor plating that barely protected half of it. However, based on first looks, it was more than obvious that something had happened.

The lighting inside the station was still operational, but it looked like it was structurally damaged in some way, with small pieces of the station floating around it.

Whatever had happened, the team was ready to investigate.

* * *

The _Viator_ got close enough to fly around the station, to see if there were any signs of life from the outside. Nova tried to communicate with the station using their short-range communicator, but Spidey and the rest were already prepping their space suits to disembark into the station.

" _Spectatorem_ , this is S.H.I.E.L.D. ship, _Viator_. Come in!" Nova called into the communicator. "Jeez, that sounded weird, let me try again.(Ahem) _Spectatorem_ , what up, mike-check, over!"

"Stop playing around." Spidey walked up behind him, all suited up for space.

"You got to let me have my fun." Nova snickered a bit. "I'd explode from boredom, otherwise."

 **Next thing you know he'll start rapping over the communicator. Gosh, we're going to make the bad guys go insane from that.**

 **I'm being sarcastic of course.**

"Did anybody come through in the communicator?"

"Nope, nothing." Nova answered. "It looks like something serious really is going on in there. I had the ship do a scan of the station and it looks like some sort of event caused the station to go haywire. Emergency systems turned on but since the communications thingy got damaged, S.W.O.R.D. never got wind of it."

 **That doesn't sound good. Not in the slightest.**

"It looks like we're going to have to get to the bottom of this some other way then."

"I scanned the ship for possible entry points and there is a port airlock for ships coming in and out of the station." Nova pointed out. "That's your best bet as far as going in goes, but its damaged, so you guys will have to spacewalk it in there."

"I don't even know the layout, how the heck are we going to find our way around."

"Well, back on the Tri-Carrier, there are these holographic displays where it shows you where you are on the ship." Nova explained. "I guess it's for like newbies or whatever, but maybe this place has something like that too. I'd keep my eye open for that."

 **Here's hoping. If not, then we're going to have someone to guide us through that giant station.**

"Got it." Spidey nodded as he turned to see if the others were ready.

"I'm coming with you, right?" Nova quickly asked before he left.

 **Oh boy, I never thought he'd actually volunteer to want to go into the creepy space station.**

"Actually, since you're more familiar with the _Viator_ than the rest of us, I was hoping you'd keep contact with us from here." Spidey explained to him, trying to let it off easy so that he didn't disappoint Nova.

"Awh, come on, webs!" Nova complained. "I'm going to eat my brains out up here from the boredom this ship is!"

"Better that than having some alien eat your brains out in there."

"Eh, I guess you're right." Nova crossed his arms. "If you're doing that, then leave Luke in here, just in case things get bad."

 **Of course he'd pick Luke. He'd want the big guy to protect him in-case the aliens come after the** _ **Viator**_ **.**

"That's fine. Danny, Ava, and me are going to stay in contact with our communicators." Spidey motioned to his wrist communicator. "You better pick up when I call."

"Yeah, yeah…" Nova leaned back in his pilot's chair. "Just hurry up, I want to go back and play my video games when I get the chance."

Spidey walked over to the airlock, where Ava, Danny, and Luke had already suited up to go about. Each one of their spacesuits mimicked the colors of their costume.

"Sorry, big guy, but Nova wants you to stay here with him to watch the ship." Spidey told Powerman, not really happy about it either, but Nova _is_ the self-proclaimed pilot.

"Damn it." Powerman sighed. "I was hoping I'd get on-board with you guys."

"Hey, if we get overrun, we'll call you out there." Tiger softly assured him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I will be sure to leave some bad guys for you, my friend." Iron Fist calmly added.

"Oh, all right." Powerman reluctantly agreed. "But the moment you guys run into trouble, you know who to call."

 **Ghostbusters?**

So it was settled, Spidey, Tiger, and Iron Fist would disembark into the ship while Powerman and Nova stayed on-board to monitor their progress and stay in contact with them. If they discovered anything new, they would relay a message back to Fury to let them know what actually transpired, but to keep messages from getting suspicious, Fury couldn't send them anything in return without alerting S.H.I.E.L.D. or S.W.O.R.D.

In a nutshell, they were literally out on their own on this one. They had to re-establish communications and uncover whatever happened on the station.

 **Easy right? That's what I'm crossing my fingers for is easy, just a mission straight on easy mode.**

Nova kept the _Viator_ straight as the airlock opened and a metallic rope shot itself to connect with the open port on-board the station. Spidey looked back at Tiger and Iron Fist, giving them a last assured look before walking out.

"Get a move on, web-head!" Tiger jokingly told him.

 **Gee, talk about having a serious moment before we go into hell.**

"Alright." Spidey took a deep breath. "Let's go."

He grabbed ahold of the metallic rope as he jumped off the _Viator_ and floating through space itself. He took quick glances back to make sure Tiger and Iron Fist were doing all right as they kept spacewalking towards the _Spectatorem_.

"You guys doing all right?" Nova radioed in. "…having to be in those clunky spacesuits? Haha."

"Shut it, Sam!" Tiger snapped back.

"This 'spacewalking' is so incredibly hard to do." Iron Fist commented.

"If only we could _all_ be like Nova." Spidey sarcastically added.

"I _heard_ that." Nova radioed. "Very funny, web-head."

As they neared the port, they heard a loud clunking noise on the station. Spidey looked up to see a large amount of debris hurdle towards them.

 **Oh no…**

Spidey glanced back to his team. "Guys! Move back! Now!"

* * *

Tiger and Iron Fist responded too late as the sharp debris cut right through the metallic rope and caused them to lose their grip on the rope, sending them all spinning in different directions.

"Guys?!" Nova was heard over their communicator. "What happened?!"

Spidey was spinning too much as was too shocked to gain the consciousness he needed to say the words he needed to say.

"Web-head!" Spidey heard Tiger scream from far away as he was spinning towards the port.

His last glimpse was that of the _Viator_ and the sun behind it before getting sucked into the port and passing out as his helmet slammed hard onto the metallic wall inside. Somehow, he must've switched the airlock to close, because the port shut closed as he landed inside.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm glad some of you are enjoying it so far. I think I've come to realize that writing shorter chapters consolidate the story a bit better for the FanFiction site. Plus, it's quicker for me to update. But, it seemed too immense of a project for me to write chapters with more than ten thousand words a piece when burning through _The Phantom_ and through some of _Specter Haven_. But again, thanks for the positive feedback.

 **Anonymous (Guest):** Thank you for the feedback, I'll update it as often as I can, at least a few times a week.

 **Sport21:** Thanks, I appreciate that. I'm not looking for this to be as big of an undertaking as I did with _The Phantom_ , but I haven't written in so long that I felt that not writing at all would've been worse than trying something different.


	4. Welcome to the Spectatorem

_**Welcome to the Spectatorem**_

* * *

A sharp scratching sound slowly woke up the web-slinger from having passed out unconscious within the inside of the port airlock that he had come spinning rapidly into. His head throbbed from having slammed into the helmet on impact, but for the most part, he was alive and okay.

The port airlock had a red alert light continuously spinning, but no sound was made from it. It was silent, too silent.

 **Damn… That collision with the wall hurt like hell. Looks like I was able to make it through though… but where's Ava and Danny?**

Spidey looked around, but nobody was seen in the small compartment he was in.

His suit's scanner showed that there was still oxygen cycling through the room, so he figured it safe to remove it so that he wasn't slowed down by it as he trekked ahead. He took off the helmet, which was equipped with its own breather that was connected to a small oxygen tank on his back.

 **Ah, it's nice to be able to breathe outside this thing.**

He removed the rest of the metallic space-suit, having to remove the armored gloves and oxygen tank before setting it down in a pack next to the airlock. The "moon" boots were the toughest to get off, since they were "locked" to the pants that connected the upper half to the suit.

Once he only had his regular costume on, he tried to communicate back with Nova on the _Viator_ , or even Danny or Ava.

"Nova, are you there?" He spoke over the communicator, but only static replied.

 **That's not good.**

"Danny? Ava?" He called out, but static replied yet again.

He took a closer look at his communicator, and realized that the broadcasting feature it had was smashed, so essentially, it was broken.

 **I must've smashed it when I came crashing in here… Damn it! Well, this sucks! Onwards, I guess, see what the hell is going on here before I start drawing up panic attacks.**

The web-head placed the remainder of his suit down within the port airlock and walked through the maintenance exit and into a narrow metallic corridor that had wiring exposed on the wall. The only source of light in this corridor was the small service lights that illuminated the floor.

 **It looks like this is some sort of port for maintenance workers or something. This doesn't look like it was designed for anybody important or the average Joe to walk into.**

As he walked through, he noticed there were several other ports that edged the port airlock he had crashed into. But these were too structurally damaged to be of any use anymore.

 **Just our luck to find the only one still working!**

At the end of the corridor, he found his way out into a larger, actually "normal" looking hallway that looked like it was purposed to be an entryway into the rest of the station. Spidey confirmed this by the huge _Welcome to the Spectatorem, Sentient World Observation and Response Department_ _Observational Helicarrier_ sign that illuminated above a steel door.

The hallway had no light whatsoever, except for emergency light posts that had set up next to small generators around the steel door. Once Spidey got closer to the actual steel door, he realized that alongside the emergency lights were bags…

…body bags.

 **What…the hell…?**

There were numerous amounts of them, lined up. It almost looked like they were ready to be transported out but… never were.

 **Something did happen here… but what? Did whatever they come into contact with kill them all…? Or was it something else that was already here?**

The steel door was beyond secured; it had two solid steel beams that locked it in place. Whoever put the intricate lock there made it intentional, almost like they were trying to keep something in.

… **or out?**

 **Well, there's nothing else in any other direction, so whatever is behind that door, I have to get through to it… even though my gut feeling tells me not to.**

Spidey stood in front of the steel door, trying to figure out how he was going to try and pry it open.

"Maybe if I webbed the solid beams… and then pull on them with enough force?" Spidey thought to himself out loud. "No, I haven't worked out lately… and those beams look pretty…"

"Stop right there, freak." A gruff voice spoke threateningly behind him.

 **Well damn, I was beginning to think everyone in this place was dead. I guess not!**

Spidey slowly held up his hands as he belt the tip of what he assumed to be a pistol press against the back of his head. "Hey buddy, let's not do anything rational now. You wouldn't want to squish a spider so soon."

… **even though most people do.**

"Spider-Man?" The gruff voice asked in shock. "What in the hell are you doing out here?"

"If you put the gun down, I can explain."

"Turn around, Spider." The guy let go of pressing the gun.

Spidey turned with his hands still in the air to see an average sized bearded man in a maintenance suit. The name "Walter" sewn in traditional cursive and the S.W.O.R.D. logo both patched on the chest of the suit. The man himself had dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Start talking!" The man shouted while still pointing his pistol. "I _will_ shoot!"

 **Yeah… Right.**

The web-slinger quickly moved his hands downwards and shot webs at the man's face and pistol, causing him to stagger and gave Spidey the time to knock him down.

"Argh! Don't hurt me!" The man freaked out.

"Shhhh, relax." Spidey disarmed him and got him back on his feet. "I'm not here to hurt you, dude, I'm just here to help out with… whatever problem you guys got going on."

… **which is** _ **obviously**_ **a lot more serious than what I had come to expect! Jeez, I need to get in contact back with Nova, or somebody! There are** _ **dead**_ **bodies lined up out here!**

"Help?" The man shook his head. "No… Nobody can help what happened here! We're doomed!"

"Get it together, man!" Spidey grabbed the man's shoulder, seeing that he looked disoriented.

 **This guy might be the only survivor here, I can't afford to have him go nuts on me!**

"Alright." The man got his normality back. "Sorry about that, just jittery is all. Not been the same since… since the incident."

"Incident? Alright, man, what's going on? What's your name?" Spidey tried calming him down, having him sit down on the floor. He was obviously more anxious about what was going on than expected.

"The name's Walter. I'm a service engineer for the _Spectatorem_ , contracted by S.W.O.R.D. for their deep-space observation campaign."

Spidey sat down with him.

"About… I guess… three weeks ago? The admins had placed the station on alert, something escaped the research labs they said, and they warned us to stay away from any ventilation shafts. They had agents run around with guns, but none of us knew what the hell was going on, we thought somebody had attacked the station." Walter started to look around the area, as though he wanted to make sure nobody else was around.

"What else?"

"I worked up in the maintenance, and the hours before this crap happened, we had reports of stuff blocking some of the vents. People were saying there was this strange black tar dripping from the walls, but we had all thought it was mold or something." Walter's hands began to shake uncontrollably.

 **This guy is incredible, and I mean incredible as in he's making the suspense build up way too much. Come on, Walter, just point me to the bad guy.**

"There's a killer about." Walter finally spoke, looking Spidey dead in the eyes. "He's hunting people left and right."

"What kind of killer? Some kind of alien or something?"

"I don't know… I don't get paid enough to know." Walter simply put it. "We need to get off this station… as soon as possible."

 **Yeah, he's too shaky for me to get any more information from him. I don't blame him…**

"Do you know where I can find it? I'm going to put a stop to this, man."

"Stay away from the vents…" Walter kept looking around again. "C-can I have my gun back?"

"What? Oh, yeah sure." Spidey handed him back his pistol. "Just don't shoot me."

"Thanks." Walter put it in away in his suit and calmly stood back up on his feet. "Who sent you, Spider-Man? You're a long way from New York."

"You're telling me, pal. I'm outside the freaking solar system." Spidey crossed his arms. "S.H.I.E.L.D. sent me, and my team is here… somewhere."

 **Gosh, I hope Ava and Danny are okay…**

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Walter sounded confused. "I don't know why but… I'm not going to ask, as long as we get the hell out of here."

"You know how I can get some sort of communications out? Maybe like a short-range communicator? I need to contact my ship."

"Pfft… Good luck. The admins shut down the communicators around the whole damn station. Bastards…" Walter spat on the floor.

 **Well there goes that idea… Looks like I'll just have to get to the bottom of this as best I can on my own until I run into any of the others.**

"(Takes a deep breath) Alright, Walter, I need to get past that steel door. Do you know what it was put up for?"

"The admins put it up when they thought they had the killer trapped, but I'm pretty sure it's useless now. The ventilation system goes through the entire station, it's near impossible to isolate it." Walter answered sincerely. "Come, there's a service door that'll lead you to behind the steel door."

Spidey followed Walter through a small hallway next to the entryway, it led to a series of dimmed hallways with doorways that were packed with boxes or containers to keep the door blocked.

"So how have you been able to survive for the past three weeks?"

 **I should've actually asked him that back there. It's amazing this guy's acting somewhat rational after what's been up here.**

"I holed up in an evidence locker inside one of the security rooms. Some of the other workers and personnel working as contractors turned scavenger once all hell broke loose. The agents and the admins were the only sobs that actually gave a crap about keeping order… but it's all anyone's game now… so long as the killer doesn't find you." Walter vaguely answered.

"I see."

"Hold on… Let me open this door here." Walter stopped at a service door that read _Emergency Exit_. "It leads on to the atrium behind the steel door back there."

Suddenly…

"…W-Web-head? Spidey, you… (static) there?" Spidey's communicator went off.

 **Finally! Somebody's there!**

"Hello!? Nova? Is that you?!" Spidey spoke anxiously into the communicator, but he then remembered that he couldn't broadcast anything out.

"Spider, you there? Hello?" It was Tiger's voice. "Jeez… I'm not sure if this (static)… works… (static) We landed somewhere else on this (static) –ation… (static) Danny's hurt… (prolonged static)…"

 **No, no, no, no!**

"Tiger!?" Spidey yelled at the communicator. "Hello?!"

But the static continued, to the point he realized nothing was going to get through.

 **Damn it… Danny's hurt?! At least they're safe for now. I have got to find them!**

"Your friends on-board?" Walter glanced over while he finally pried the metallic door to slide open.

"Yeah, one of them is hurt." Spidey sighed. "I've got to find them."

"I hear you." Walter walked through, Spidey followed close behind.

Inside, there was some sort of security checkpoint room that separated the steel door that was barred and the sliding door to the main atrium of the _Spectatorem_. The security room where officers would be posted at was an open-office kind of room with glass windows separating it. There was a room connecting that room to the atrium as well.

"Give me a second; I'm going to open up the sliding door to the atrium." Walter grabbed a blow torch of some sort out of his pocket and started to melt open the window of the security room.

 **(Sigh) I'm going to first have to find the others and then find a way to get in contact with Nova. I've** _ **got**_ **to let him know what's going on so that way Fury knows. As far as handling this…we've faced bad guys before.**

 **I'm not afraid…**

 **Well…**

 **Not** _ **that**_ **afraid.**

"Once we're in the atrium, it'll be easier getting to where we need to go." Walter got through into the office and got onto one of the computer systems that the office had, presumably to open up the sliding door of course.

"And where is that exactly?"

"The security department is on one of the sections of the ship. If your friends are on-board, you'll be able to know from there, and be able to communicate them through intercom." Walter explained.

 **His hospitality is a bit too much…**

"Why are you helping me? I mean, don't think I'm not grateful, but you _did_ have a gun to my face earlier." Spidey sternly asked.

"I want that… that killer gone… dead…" Walter looked up at Spidey. "If you and your team can do it… I'm willing to help for that."

"Thanks man."

"You got it." Walter clicked on something, and the sliding door opened. "Welcome to the _Spectatorem_ , Spider-Man. Sorry it's not as welcoming as we'd usually be."

"Trust me, I've had worse, it's all right." Spidey assured him.

Walter shrugged, but as he did, something black had dripped from the ceiling onto his shoulder, but he hadn't noticed.

 **What the heck is** _ **that?**_

"Walter… there's… something black on your shoulder." Spidey pointed at it.

Walter looked at his shoulder and made a disgusted face. "What the…?"

He touched it but he noticed that it was continuously dripping from the ceiling. His face turned pale as he slowly looked up.

"Spider… Run…" were the only words Walter could say.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, a black arm reached down and pierced its claws through Walter's neck, screeching in a loud and nightmarish tone as it pulled him up through the ceiling… through a vent, leaving a splash of blood drop below.

 **Good… God…**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, the difficulty I had in writing this (and point it out if you see it too) is placing myself in the situation Spidey finds himself in. Even though I played through the scenario in the video game, it's different to adapt that to writing. So let me know how I did with that part, as well as Walter's untimely death, and so on. As always, feedback is appreciated!

 **Sport21:** Thank you! I'm still having a little trouble writing shorter chapters though, since I'm the kind of writer who can write endlessly, I have to also put into account that not everyone is going to read these outrageously long chapters (which was my mistake in both _The Phantom_ and _Specter Haven_ ) so I appreciate that shorter chapters make it all the better!

 **Arrowshaft:** I'm glad! Thank you! I usually let people know if I'm taking some time off, but if I ever do stop writing for a prolonged period of time, it's usually work-related. I appreciate the feedback though, and I hope this chapter gave some bit of the action into it. It's all sudden, but the team _will_ play a bigger role as the story continues. Thank you :)

 **MaelstromJ:** Thanks! I tried to give the suit a bit more of description in the beginning of the chapter. I didn't intend it to be built for combat but rather just to walk across space, but to answer your questions… 1.) I was actually thinking about including the Guardians of the Galaxy and some other characters. If you have any suggestions yourself, I'm open to anything. 2.) Yes, there will be. 3.) I'm actually not too sure. I can write stories for ages if it has enough drive for it, but it's not my intention for it to be a long story, but again, I'm coming up with it as I'm writing it along. Appreciate the questions and review, thanks!


End file.
